Moth Flight's Vision
:'' high stones in the distance . . . and by the rest of her Clan, who all still see her as a foolish kit with her head in the clouds.JUST DANCING IN MY '' : :ASSHOLE : :THEN SUCKING M : : : :MY COCK :_) :When Moth Flight's distraction nearly causes a terrible accident, she is compelled to go on a journey that will reveal the truth of her dreams—and her own destiny. Moth Flight's path is one that no cat could have predicted, and it will determine the fate of all the Clans for generations to come. The Praise : Detailed Plot Summary :Moth Flight is asleep. She is dreaming of a terrible battle in which only a few cats are fighting, a dark tabby and a black and white cat. She watches as a she-cat with blue-gray fur dies from a terrible wound. Moth Flight wonders why no cat is helping her, although a cat with fiery ginger fur watches over the blue-gray cat. The she-cat that was dead then rises, to her amazement. The other cats do not seem fazed in the slightest by this miracle, although slightly relieved. Moth Flight has just dreamt about a leader dying then coming back to life. She then sees a big green moth head towards the Highstones, and has an urge to follow it. :Moth Flight awakens to her brother wondering why she is sleeping. He says that only old cats sleep, like how Rocky sleeps in the afternoon. Rocky talks about how she could learn lots about him. Moth Flight is talking about how nice the newleaf sun feels so earm. Suddenly, she realizes that Slate's kits (Black Ear, Silver Stripe and White Tail) are missing from the hollow. Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle search the camp thoroughly and Rocky states he has seen them playing outside camp near the RiverClan border. Moth Flight wonders how he could let them out alone. Rocky retorts that watching Slate's kits was Moth Flight's job and he thought she let them play there. : Trivia *This book was initially called Mothflight's Vision by Kate on her blog.Revealed on Kate's blog The title has been typed as Moth Flight's Vision on all subsequent mentions.Revealed on Kate's Facebook.Revealed on Kate's blogRevealed on Kate's blog *Kate has stated that two BlogClan names were included in the first draft of Moth Flight's Vision - one starting with a S and one starting with an H; they were included because they belonged to loyal BlogClan members, and that they didn't overlap with other names in the storyline.Revealed on Kate's blog *This book takes place one or two moons after Path of Stars.Revealed on Kate's blog *Dappled Pelt is mistakenly called Dappled Leaf. Publication List *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 3 November 2015Revealed on HarperCollins.com *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 3 November 2015Revealed on HarperCollins.com *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (Library Binding), 3 November 2015Revealed on HarperCollins.com See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Super Edition Arc Category:Books Category:Moth Flight's Vision